Sex, Pain, and Lies
by acallando
Summary: Sesshomaru is in college his life isn't all sunshine and roses, he knows that but he needs to get through college so he can finally start living again but being in his profession...if you could call it one life can be a real mother fucker. How will his life change when his next door neighbor gets tired of all the noise...please read, I don't own inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Sex, Pain, and Lies.

Chapter one

Moans and groans were heard throughout the room. The head board was hitting the wall with such force it made holes in it.

The legs of the bed clawed and scratched at the wood flooring as the bed rocked back and forth. She screamed and writhed as his body continued to join with hers in a sensual dance.

He rounded hips as he thrusted forward, sweat slid off of his chest and beaded upon his forehead as he continued to pleasure her body. She moaned as he continued go deeper and deeper, opening the door to even more pleasure, a door that she never wanted to close.

Her nails dug into his back as her head met the mattress. She threw her head back and closed her lids over the dilated pupils of her green orbs. She wanted to feel more of him she pressed her breasts to his hard chest as her hips meet his over and over again.

His breaths were coming in pants as he pressed on thrusting harder and deeper. His silver hair blended with her black hair as she clung to him. Groans were ripped from his throat as she suckled, nipped, and licked at his neck leaving marks in every place she could reach.

Her hips bucked and her eyes rolled back as she came, her nails digging into his flesh. He grunted at the sensation but continued to pump and thrust into her until his release moved throughout his being.

He pulled out just in time to spray his seed all over her front, some even reaching her face. He collapsed beside her on the bed panting. He watched from the corner of his eye as she slid her finger along her body collecting some of his seed on a single digit and placed it in her mouth.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru why don't you ever come inside?" She asked.

He just looked at her with a blank expression. She sighed and stood "one of these days, your going to have to talk to me" she huffed then headed to his bathroom.

She came back out some time later all cleaned and refreshed. She went over to her purse and took out two hundred dollars.

"It was fun, Sesshomaru I'll call when I need you again...well you know the usual." She left the money on his dresser and left his apartment.

Sesshomaru sat up and grabbed the money and deposited in his 'stash'. He sighed and looked in the mirror. He raked his fingers through his hair as he stared at his reflection.

He had no regrets, he had learned that life was a harsh mother fucker when it wanted to be and that his life could've been worse. Sure it was a shitty occupation to be a prostitute, well if you could call it an occupation.

But he had to get through college, and his father was too busy spoiling his new family to care for him. It killed him when his mother died, he even cried and Sesshomaru never cries. But all his father did was go run and get a chick pregnant and forget about his first born.

Sesshomaru sighed and stood there was no use in dwelling in the past. He glanced at his reflection once more then walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him.

(S.P.A.L-interval)

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and buried her head in her pillow. Thank Kami that's over. It seemed that those people were insatiable!

Why on earth did she have to be the one to get the dorm next to a horny gorilla! Almost every night, that guy was fucking someone.

And oh my gawd did it take forever! She admired his endurance at the same time she cursed it. The damn man should at least consider his neighbors!

Kagome sat up in her bed and grumbled. She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

She sighed and kicked the covers from her form revealing her lingerie night gown. She threw her legs off of the bed and stood.

She stretched then strolled to her desk...might as well study for school, maybe then this sudden insomnia would end.

(Interval)

A/N: that's the first chapter of my new story, I hope you liked it.

Sorry it's not that long but the other ones will be!

Please review!

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I'm moving." Kagome said bluntly as she tossed her apple into the air and caught it. She was walking towards the dorms since her classes for the day were over and her friends, Ayame, Sango, and Shippo were also heading towards the dorms.

"Why kags?" Sango asked before she took a sip of her tea.

Kagome shot Sango a incredulous look. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Oh right sorry kags I forgot..." Sango said waving her hand through the air.

"Where are you going move to Kagome?" Ayame asked as she walked ahead and turned to walk backwards.

"I don't know, I heard there are some apartments around school grounds that I can check out." She said tossing her apple into the air once again.

"Well, it's sad but...I'm happy you'll finally get away Bankotsu the ladies man." Shippo said placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah that would be nice." Kagome said smiling.

"Hey maybe we can be able to finally come over and not hear someone else coming, if ya know what I mean." Sango said nudging Kagome with her elbow. They all chuckled softly.

"Ha, ha. Yeah it would be nice wouldn't it...to finally be able to sleep through the night." She sighed. "Well, I'll go get started on finding that apartment and, later we'll hang out at ship's 'kay?" Kagome shouted as she ran towards her dorm.

Her friends sighed. "She's a determined one." Shippo said. Ayame and Sango both nodded in agreement.

(Interval)

Kagome spent hours searching for an apartment that was both cheap, convenient, and most of all quiet!

She had found several apartments that looked relevant, and seemed to have a good price. But when she called most of them their apartments had already been bought and were no longer for sell.

Though it was greatly disappointing, she was determined to find the apartment of her dreams.

Kagome shook her head and focused. She was going to find this apartment!

She clicked on a link for paradise apartments and she found that they had an opening. And two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and one bath room, it was furnished and in good condition. The rent was 350/month electricity, water, and security included.

It was a good deal she'd be a fool not to take it! She quickly rushed and picked up the phone and called.

"Paradise apartments." A woman said cheerfully.

"Hello this is higurashi Kagome, I am calling about the apartment for rent, I was wondering is the apartment in question still available?" Kagome said crossing her fingers as she pressed her face to the phone.

"Of course Mrs. Higurashi, well there is an apartment available here at paradise apartments, are you interested?" The lady said calmly.

"Oh yes, indeed I am." Kagome said pressing the phone even closer to her face.

"Well, we are happy to hear that, would you be available to come down and view the apartment and make sure you still agree within the next 7 business days?"

"Oh, I believe so I am available tomorrow after 12 p.m and I'm completely open on Mondays."

"Alright then we can see you tomorrow at 2 p.m, is that alright?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Kagome said trying to contain her excitement.

"Ok see you then Mrs. Higurashi, goodbye!" The lady said before hanging up.

Kagome couldn't believe her luck. She found an apartment within a day! She couldn't wait to tell everybody!

(S.P.A.L-interval)

Sesshomaru stared down at his paper...his professor gave him a damn B or his paper on the enlightenment and it's effect on human standards and rights. He sighed threading his fingers through his hair. This was not acceptable.

Here he was literally fucking his way through college and earning the money to be able to make the payments on his loans and to be able to pay his rent. Luckily he didn't have much to pay for with his apartment, since the landlord included the light and water bill in the rent payment.

Sesshomaru was thankful for lady kaede. Hell she even knew about his 'business' and never judged or ridiculed him. She was a relief for him, the only woman...well the only person, that he could trust.

Sesshomaru eyed the red B marked on his paper with ink. He decided that he needed to speak with his professor...and soon. As ashamed as he is of his last name, and his father, he had to live up to the expectations of being a Tashio...whether he wanted it that way or not.

Sesshomaru crushed the paper in his palm and stood. He glanced at his professor who was the only other being in the room, His professor was putting his stuff away, shuffling with his papers and straightening his files. Sesshomaru placed his belongings into his bag and took the steps down to his professor's desk.

"Totosai."

The said man looked up at the silver haired male.

"Yes, what is that you want Sesshomaru?" The elder male asked in his raspy aged voice.

"You gave me a B on my paper, that is not acceptable." Sesshomaru stated.

Totosai blinked. He was used to the Tashio behavior by now, he taught three generations of them.

"Well Sesshomaru, you did not give A plus work, sure you had the facts and the statements but you lacked the feeling and opinion that were needed to create the A plus paper that I was looking for." Totosai started placing his things away inside of his 'take home' bag.

Sesshomaru mentally calculated his next attempt, how he could make it better, how he could earn that A plus. "Can I redo it?" He asked.

Totosai picked up his bag and looked at Sesshomaru. He sighed, "Fine, but it better be fixed and fantastic. Turn it in by next week on Tuesday."

Sesshomaru nodded then turned and walked away.

"He's a determined one." Totosai whispered then nodded.

(Interval)

A/N: hey sorry for being gone so long.

Thanks for following, and favoriting, and reviewing!

Thanks so much! Love y'all! XD

Welp, Bye! ^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Kagome stretched. Class could not go any slower than it already was. A sigh passed through her lips as he thought about everything that was going on.

She was finally getting away from her neighbor, Bankotsu the ladies man. He has kept her up every night since she moved in earlier that semester. Now she was going to check out an apartment that she could possibly be living in soon. Maybe she'll finally get away from all the noise.

The bell signaling the end of the period. She stood and started walking towards the exit, after she grabbed her school bag and adjusted it over her shoulder.

"Kagome!" Her professor called.

Kagome turned and looked at the elderly male. "Yes professor Totosai?"

Totosai eyed his treasured student, he enjoyed Kagome's politeness and determination. He also liked the fact she was prompt and always gave the best she could. "You forgot to take your graded paper, yesterday." Totosai said holding the rainbow colored presentation portfolio that contained her finished assignment.

"Oh. I'm sorry professor Totosai, I forgot." Kagome said grasping the portfolio. She opened the folder and glanced at her grade.

On a small slip, was the completed rubric. On it was a bright red 'A+'. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight. She never thought that she would get an 'A+' maybe just an 'A' or something of the like.

Kagome smiled brightly and gave her professor a hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, this makes me so happy!" She said squeezing the elder male.

"No need to thank me, Kagome. For it was your hard work that earned you that grade." Totosai said lightly tapping her back.

"Well thank you anyway." Kagome said releasing the man.

Totosai smiled at her and walked behind his desk, sitting in his rolling chair. He threaded his old wrinkly fingers together, intertwining them.. "Well Kagome, I believe we are done here. Have a nice day, young one."

Kagome nodded towards her professor and left, making sure she still held her satisfying grade. She walked towards her dorm room to drop off her things and grab her keys.

(Interval)

Kagome walked down the hall towards her room, dodging the rushing people going throughout it.

She reached her door and opened it, quickly shutting it behind her. She threw her things on her bed, and sat for a second, taking a breath.

There was a knock at her door, and she glanced at the clock on her desk. "Who is it?" She called still looking at the clock that read 12:15 P.M.

"It's us!" Sango shouted through the door, her voice slightly muffled by it.

"Come in." Kagome said now looking at the door.

Sango turned the knob and entered Shippo, Ayame, and Rin followed.

"Hey Kagome, we didn't see you at the lunch counter where we usually meet so...we figured you were here and came to see you." Sango said moving Kagome's things onto the floor before sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't there, I just needed a breather. Everything has been going so...so fast." Kagome said leaning an elbow on her desk, looking at all four of her friends.

"It's cool Kagome, now tell us how the house hunting went!" Ayame practically shouted she was still standing, while Rin and Shippo settled on the bed with Sango.

"What are you talking about? Kagome are you leaving the school? Are getting a job? Oh gosh Kagome are you leaving because you're pregnant and you're going to start a family with your secret lover?" Rin asked her eyes wide.

"No Rin, I'm not doing any of that. What strange assumptions...what exactly goes through your head?" Kagome said.

"I don't know...maybe it's the romance novels I read." Rin said shrugging.

"Oh...well that last question would've made an interesting book." Kagome said.

"Yes it would." Rin agreed.

"It's not 'house hunting' because she's not looking for a house, it's apartment hunting because she's looking for an apartment." Sango said, challenging Ayame. Apparently they were talking while Rin and Kagome were engaged in conversation. Kagome looked at Shippo her eyes full of question.

Shippo just shrugged and watched the display between the two. Kagome and Rin did also.

"No, it's house hunting because it's catchy and it makes sense." Ayame countered.

"And apartment hunting doesn't make sense? And so what if it's catchy, a lot of things are catchy but aren't exactly sense makers." Sango said crossing her legs.

"Yeah, kinda like the phrase sense makers." Ayame said under her breath, crossing her arms.

"Alright chicks, kill the debate. My search for an apartment is, going well. I found a great offer at paradise apartments, I have a meeting there today. I may be moving soon." Kagome said smiling.

Her friends faces held tight, forced smiles. They wanted to be happy for her, but...they were gonna miss her being so close.

Kagome could she through their happy façades, she frowned. "Alright, out with it." Kagome said eyeing her friends, speaking in a motherly tone.

The four friends looked at each other, as if they were communicating with their eyes. Shippo cleared his throat, seeming to be the one who would speak for all.

"Kags, we...we just don't know if we, are ready to give you up yet." Shippo said looking at the ground.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "That's so silly. I'm not even leaving yet guys, I haven't even gotten the apartment yet! Plus...I wouldn't be leaving the school, I just wouldn't be living on campus." Kagome stood.

"So ease your worries, I'm still here. And that's all you need right?" Kagome released a smile.

Shippo, Ayame, Rin, and Sango nodded and smiled genuinely this time. Kagome out stretched her arms and they all part took in a group hug, filled with warmth, and love.

Kagome pulled back and grabbed her car keys. "I better get going, guys. Wish me luck!" She said while exiting the room.

"Good luck!" They all said.

(Interval)

Sesshomaru stared at his computer screen, the light of it shining within his molten gold pools. He has been looking at the same blinking line for the past couple of hours.

To say that he had extreme writers block was...an understatement. He sighed and pinched the area between his eyes. Time was of the essence, and all he did was sit there and...procrastinate.

A knock sounded from behind his front door.

Sesshomaru remained silent as he stood and started towards the door. He opened it once he arrived. It was the receptionist, Midoriko.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I came to deliver this package that came for you." She said holding the small package out towards him.

Sesshomaru released the knob on the door and took the package.

"Oh, yeah...you won't be hearing that chick, kikyo complain anymore. She moved out. Thank Kami, I was getting tired of say 'yes, ma'am we will handle it' and blah blah blah...Oh and there's another person who is interested in taking the apartment. What luck huh. I hope she is much better than her, from what I heard on the phone, she sounds sweeter and more polite, oh and kinda cute. Maybe you'll have someone to play with, Sesshomaru." Midoriko said smiling.

He wanted so badly to roll his eyes but Sesshomaru just looked at her with a blank expression, though his mind was set a blaze with this new found information. Who was this new girl?

"Well, I think that's it. See ya Sesshomaru." Midoriko said waving before turning and leaving.

Sesshomaru blinked and closed his door, locking it. He placed his package on his table, he'd open it later. He walked back into his computer room and sat in the desk chair.

He once again stared at the screen, nothing came to mind. The paper held nothing but his name, date, subject, and teacher's name, all in standard MLA format.

He sighed and tapped his fingers on the hard wood desk. But Sesshomaru just gave up for now, spinning his chair around, his eyes landing on the small package on the table down the hall.

'Wonder what that is...I haven't ordered anything...' he slid out of his chair and took a few long strides, reaching the main room in a matter of seconds. His long, slender fingers traced the package, his dull nails scraping against the package as he tore it open.

What met his eyes was a tiny chest with a note taped to the side. He delicately removed the note from its hold and held it gently in his hands, as if it were a delicate flower.

He unfolded the piece of paper and read the written passage.

'Sesshomaru, I found this when I was going through Kimi's wing of the mansion. I figured you would want to have it, son.

I would hope that you are excelling in school, I would expect nothing but the best, from as Kimi called you...perfection in its fullest.

I would visit but I am too busy with Inuyasha he has grown quite a bit over the years. You should see him sometime he looks like me, mostly. I can't wait until he grows up. Maybe he won't disappoint me...well good bye Sesshomaru.

Signed

-Inutashio.'

Sesshomaru crushed the note in his palm, throwing it across the room with anger exploding in his veins. His father disgusted him, pouring all of his love into his bastard son. That adulterous son of a bitch. He talked about his mother so easily, as if he never cared for her, and addressed him as if he was just another stranger. Just scum he only had to deal with, to engage with for a few seconds, then just wipe it off not even thinking of it.

Sesshomaru tightened his fists. No, he would not let his anger control him. He would continue to live on, he would get through college then, maybe... just maybe, he could live again.

He sighed, letting his anger release with his deep exhale. He collapsed onto the couch, he really needed to chill.

(End)

A/N: Hey people. I'm so sorry for that SUPER long wait. I apologize...I had some writers block.

Anyway...thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.

You all have my love for sticking with me!

Chao. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey People! I'm Back. I'm Sorry The Updating So Far And Few Between. Whether That Makes Sense Or Not Is Up To You...I'm Going To Warn You Now That I Probably Won't Be Updating As Fast As I Had Hoped. I Know I Should Have Said So Before, But I Forgot Because This Chick Has A Terrible Memory. So...I Will Try To Update _WhenI Can_. I'm Sorry For The Inconvenience. :I_**

_**Anyway...ENJOY!**_

**Chapter four**

_(Review of previous chapter)_

_Sesshomaru tightened his fists. No, he would not let his anger control him. He would continue to live on, he would get through college then, maybe... just maybe, he could live again._

_He sighed, letting his anger release with his deep exhale. He collapsed onto the couch, he really needed to chill._

_(End of review proceed to story)_

Sesshomaru laid on his couch, his arms lazily thrown over his face. His father was an asshole. A devious asshole, always poking at open wounds in a seemingly innocent way.

His father was the one who used to beat him during his boyhood saying it would 'toughen him up'. His father was the one who used to come home late at night with the smell of booze and perfume radiating off of him, after his mother cried herself to sleep.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Everything was his father's fault, he realized that. It took him a few years to finally stop blaming himself for his father's habits.

Yes, he used to blame himself. Always walking around with his head down, because it seemed that his very face would enrage the man. He made himself scarce, hiding from the elder male, the only people who mainly saw him was his mother, Jaken, and himself. He didn't trust anyone else. But the man always found him.

Once his father burned his face, it took him years to heal from it. Even after, he had two long stripes along his cheeks, that never healed.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, it did not bode well to dwell in the past. Sesshomaru sat up and threw his legs over the side of the couch and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning on them.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, the soft silk playing at his fingertips. His troubled golden eyes found the small chest that sat in the center of his coffee table.

He took in the intricate carvings that wrapped around the small keepsake. He sat up and reached forward, grabbing the small chest.

His fingers brushed along the elegant cravings, turning it in his hands. His curiously intense gaze glided over the chest, slowly examining it. He took note that there was no lock upon the item. He turned it in his hand, glancing at the bottom of the keepsake, it was engraved with a small message, addressed to him.

_'My dearest Sesshomaru, hold your head high for tomorrow will come with a new challenge._

_Be prepared, young one._

_Love, Mommy_

_P.S...I love you, my killing perfection, you are perfection in its fullest.'_

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at message. Had his mother really written this? It was possible...but how...no, why had his mother written this? He didn't know. And he wasn't sure if wanted to either. All he knew was that it was just as mysterious and blunt as she was.

Sesshomaru shook his head, removing any further questionings from his mind. He decided to focus on opening the keepsake.

A strong hand rested on the bottom of the small chest, while long tentative fingers carefully lifted the top.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the prize that was hidden away from his view only moments ago. A faint expression of fondness spread across his features after overcoming his momentary shock.

"Mother..."

_(S.P.A.L-interval)_

Kagome parked her car in the parking lot, located near Paradise Apartments. She shut off her engine and rested her palms lightly atop of the horn, as to not set off the sound and possibly scare a few unsuspecting citizens.

She sighed as she attempted to calm the sudden storm of nervousness within her. She had never really looked for an apartment before. Would she be worthy of the apartment?

"Get a grip Kagome!" She started, sitting up and staring into her own eyes via the rear view mirror.

"You can do this! So what if they think you're not good enough! You can just keep searching and maybe then you can finally move on and have some peace! No matter what just keep your head up and keep going!" Her previous nervousness and acute self-doubt dispersed with the energetic pep talk. Her hands went to her seat belt and released it.

She wrapped a slightly sweaty palm around the door handle, the other reaching for her bag. With eyes closed in a silent, quick prayer to Kami she took one last breath and pulled the release to the portal that lead her to her - hopefully -soon to be home.

"Let's go!"

_(Interval)_

Her footsteps were dull and vacant as she walked down the hallway towards the main office. There were small plants at some parts of the hall, a fern here, a bamboo plant there. It gave it a kind of professional yet homely look.

She took a left at the directorial sign telling her which way the office was. Soon enough she reached a large desk that encased a small figured woman that held orange tinted red hair, and a Bluetooth headset on her ear.

She was flipping through papers and jotting stuff down on a small piece of paper. Kagome stepped up to the desk and cleared her throat.

The woman behind the desk looked up with her amethyst colored eyes.

"How may I help you?" She said with a smile.

Kagome offered a small shy smile. "Oh um...I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm here for the apartment."

_(End)_

_**A/N: Again I'm Very Sorry For The Inconvenience, And The Shortness.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for following, reviewing, favoriting, and reading.**_

_**You all have my love!**_

_**Until next time, bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People! I'm Back, And So Is School :/ But I'm Keeping My Hopes Up And Trying My Best To Stay Sane. :D**

**I Know You Are Tired Of My Talkin' But I Have A Couple Of Things To Say:**

**1) I Don't Own Inuyasha.**

**2) I Hope You Are Having Or Had (In My Case **_**Had**_**) A Great Summer**

**3) Here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

_(Review of previous chapter)_

"_How may I help you?" She said with a smile._

_Kagome offered a shy smile. "Oh…Um, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm Here for the apartment."_

_(End of review, Proceed to story)_

The red-orange haired woman smiled brightly. "Oh! Of course Ms. Higurashi! Welcome to Paradise Apartments! Would you like a tour before we get to business?" She asked, '_She is a very energetic female,' _Kagome figured. '_Yet she is so professional, and serious at the same time. It's a wonder how she does it.'_

Kagome thought about her offer placing a single digit to her smooth chin. _'It would be wise to see the building before considering purchasing the apartment._' She thought to herself before smiling and nodding to the receptionist, letting her hand return to her side.

Seeing that she agreed, Midoriko lit up with happiness. This was her favorite part of being a receptionist, she was able to meet people and have the option to show them the beauty of Paradise Apartments. "That's great! Well, first thing's first, my name is Nunda, Midoriko. But you can just call me Midoriko." The older woman held out her hand in greeting with a genuine smile upon her face.

Kagome smiled back and took her smooth un-marred hand in hers, and vertically raised and lowered their conjoined hands. "It's nice to meet you Midoriko. Just call me Kagome." She said as she released Midoriko's Hand.

"Okay, Kagome. Let's start the tour!" Midoriko stepped from behind the counter and stood near Kagome who nodded her agreement. "Alright, let's go!"

Midoriko led Kagome down a hall, that was decorated similarly to the one she walked through when she came in. They walked down the hall in silence, it was nice for Kagome, the quiet walk gave her time to clear her mind and think about the tour of Paradise Apartments. Would it truly be paradise?

'_She _is_ cute! I was right!' _Midoriko thought to herself. _'If I dare say, she is very beautiful, sexy even! Ooh Sesshomaru is gonna be enraptured by this one! I hope she decides to stay here, maybe then Sesshomaru could stop having to survive _that_ way. Maybe she'll be able to get to him like no other could. Well it's not good to hope so much, but I can't help it!'_

They finally reached a set of metal doors when Midoriko turned and smiled for the umpteenth time that evening. _'I better give her the best tour I have ever given! For Sesshomaru!' _"Okay! Here we are! You, Kagome are about to see the _paradise_ in _Paradise Apartments!_" She spoke with such enthusiasm that even Kagome became excited. Midoriko placed her hands on the doors and pushed to reveal the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

"Welcome to Paradise Apartments!"

(S.P.A.L.-Interval)

Sesshomaru reached inside of the small keepsake and lifted a small picture of three small children and a beautiful adult woman. Sesshomaru was the tallest of the three children. He was looking at the young girl who gave a toothy smile to the camera, his face was stoic as usual, but in his eyes there was a brightness that made them seem vibrant with emotion, which they were, he was at his happiest that day, he remembered. The girl had midnight-blue hair highlighted by the burning sun, she had a tiny heart shaped face, and deep blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean with happiness.

The third child was the shortest of all. He had dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes, that were darkened with slight grumpiness, and his lips pulled into a pout. Sesshomaru recalled the reason why he was pouting.

_Kouga was one of his childhood friends that he had, in total Sesshomaru only had five friends back then. His mother, Jaken, Kouga, and…Kagome. Kouga was upset that, Kagome decided that she wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever and marry _him_, and not _Kouga_. Kouga thought that it wasn't fair, he wanted Kagome to stay with him forever and marry him too._

Sesshomaru chuckled and shook his head their childish ways, they were so young back then. So young that didn't understand the weight of what they said. Eventually Sesshomaru's mother told him, Kouga that one day he could, just maybe, be able to win over Kagome if they were not yet married. It was hilarious how Kouga puffed out his chest and tried his best to look _'manly.' 'Those were good times.' _Sesshomaru thought to himself _'Very good times.'_

He used to actually trust more than his mother and Jaken. Kouga and Kagome were also his once trusted comrades. But after they left him…he couldn't forgive them.

Kouga was the first to leave, his parents wanted to live elsewhere. And being the child he was, Kouga could not do anything about it. Sesshomaru tried to ask his father to help, he didn't want to lose his best friend. But the only thing he received was a backhand to the face and the words _'Dirty Bastard' _ringing in his ears.

Sesshomaru went to his mother also. But she kindly told him that she couldn't help him. That brought him heart ache.

Sesshomaru didn't cry when he took that hit, he didn't cry when his father's words burned into his brain. He didn't cry when he gave Kouga a goodbye hug. He didn't cry when he watched Kouga drive away. But he balled the minute Kagome wrapped her arms around him and whispered _'I'm sorry.' _into his ear.

They cried there on his doorstep together. It was their secret, nobody would know of Sesshomaru's weak moment other than _her_. And no one would know anything of Kagome's moment of weakness other than _him_. They were the only one's left of the trio.

But a year later, Sesshomaru was the only one left standing of their friendship.

Kagome's father had fallen ill, and her mother could not keep up the hospital bills, with her past job. Kagome would abandon him to spend time with her father. To take care of him. While he was at home with his own father, being repeatedly _struck_ with whatever his father could _reach_. He was hurt, that his only friend, the girl who _claimed_ she _wanted _to _marry him_ leave him behind, to suffer _alone_. Eventually, Kagome came back to visit him. It was after the time his father burned him. He still remembered that day. Very well.

_(Flashback)_

Kagome knocked on his door. He didn't know how he knew that it was her, it was almost as if he smelled her coming. She opened the door revealing her worry creased eyes, and exhaustion marred face. Sesshomaru glanced at her from his spot near the window. Her eyes lacked the light that once shined in their depths.

'_She has been crying a lot' _he mused _'She no longer smells of French vanilla and sweet fresh picked strawberries. She reeks of salt and manufactured medicine.' _He snorted. _'Just evidence of her abandonment and betrayal.' _He glared at her in the darkness, his amber eyes bright with a mix of blinding pain, the sting of betrayal, the confusing joy of seeing her, and the worry of her prematurely aged face. A girl of _only 12 _should not have that look of _hauntedness_ upon her face. _Ever_.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. It's been a long time." Kagome tried to smile but it was a foreign action that was not used at all in the past several months.

"Hn." Was his response. He was being cold to her on purpose, maybe now she could see how much she has hurt him. Much more than his father ever could.

"Sesshomaru…Why is it so dark in here?" Curiosity lit her blue orbs to life. Sesshomaru would have been happy for the life that was set ablaze within her blue depths but he felt a slight panic settle upon him. He didn't want her to see him. Not now.

"Because I want it to be." He answered in a cold, stoic voice which contradicted his brewing panic that bloomed in his chest. He needed it to be dark, it was the only way he could face her, when he was like _this_.

"Well Sesshomaru. I can't see you very well, I know you can see me with your super great eyesight and all but…" She felt around the walls looking for the switch. "…I'd rather have things 50-50..." She found the switch.

"No. I do not wish for the light to be on-" She flicked the switch.

"There we…" She seemed to turn in slow motion her smile finally released. But as her eyes set upon his face…Everything moved faster, Just like his heart rate. Her smile faultered. "S-Sesshy…" Her eyes were wide. Her hands covered her mouth and tears darkened her bright blue orbs.

He was scared. Was she judging him? Was she going to hurt him again and abandon him permanently? What was going on in her head? So many questions held his brain hostage. It was painful… his brain was falling all over itself, over thinking.

She took a step forward. He turned his face away from her sights.

"Sesshy…what happened? Did _he_ do this to you?" She whispered softly. Her eyes now shedding tears of rage as her fists tightened by her sides.

The use of her childhood nickname for him, somehow enraged him. How dare she act like she hadn't _betrayed_ him, _abandoned _him?! It was all _her fault _that he was like this. Sesshomaru was upset, Pissed was actually a more accurate word.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Sesshomaru seethed his eyes now staring with intense hate and pain that Kagome was shocked speechless.

Her eyes were wide and her head was confused, her mind was trying to find a reason why he looked at her with such…such _hatred_. "Sesshy I-"

"No, don't you dare call me _that_ and act like _none_ of this has _happened! _Don't you dare act like you didn't _abandon_ me! Don't you _dare pretend _that it isn't your fault that I _look like this!_" He pointed to his scorched face. It was red and puffy in some areas and in others it was black and charred. His eyes shined with unshed tears as his emotions tore at his heart. It was painful to feel all of those negative feelings at once.

"I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru!…" Kagome's tears streamed down her face. She didn't mean to neglect her friend. She hadn't known that her lack of presence had such an effect on Sesshomaru. "…I-I didn't mean to…to hurt you!" She pleaded, her heart hurt and her head hummed. She never wanted to be the one who caused Sesshomaru harm.

"Don't lie to me!" Sesshomaru knew she wasn't lying, he could hear it in her voice, smell it in her tears. But he refused to hear her apologies. He was too far gone.

"Sesshomaru…" Her voice cracked with defeat. This was too much. The past month or so has been a weight so heavy that her shoulders and back were nearly sprained. Kagome was stressed out. Nothing was going right. All she wanted to do today was hang out with Sesshomaru and tell him about everything that was going on. And to let him know her father had passed away barely 24 hours ago. She sought comfort, but all she got was a painful realization of her neglect, and harm towards her long time friend. The obvious hurt and fiery hate that burned brightly in his eyes made her heart feel as if her ribs held it too tightly, and as if every pump of blood it created was filled with acid, it burned and felt as though it were eating away at her.

Now she decided that it was her time to go. She felt that if she stayed, she would only cause Sesshomaru even more pain than necessary. His father already hurt him enough she did not want to be an accomplice.

"Sesshomaru…I'm so…_so sorry_." She whispered brokenly. She choked back a sob that escaped her clutches.

He stared at the wall he refused to look at her. Kagome the traitor.

Kagome turned and stared ahead. "…Goodbye, Sesshomaru." Her voice was filled with remorse and restraint. She closed the exit behind her and fled the house as quickly as her weak, tired legs could carry her.

Sesshomaru thought he would feel better after she left. But he couldn't have been more wrong.

(End flashback)

Sesshomaru placed the picture on his coffee table and reached in the small keepsake to grab the other gift that his mother left him.

He pulled out a pendant that had a clasp that kept it from opening without it's wearer's permission. He placed the pendant right next to his heart, thinking of his mother before opening it. On the left there was a picture of his mother who was holding him at the age of 5 months, he was a rather cubby baby if did say so himself. And on the left, there was an engraving similar to the one on the bottom of the chest. It read:

_'My dearest Sesshomaru…I'll always be there for you. _

_Maybe not when you want me but when it matters most…_

_When you need me._

_I love you._

_-Mommy'_

Sesshomaru smiled and placed the cool metal of the pendant to his silk-like lips. But then he smelt something wonderful. Something familiar, something that tightened his chest and blurred his brain with conflicted feelings.

He smelled French vanilla and fresh picked strawberries. He smelled…

_Kagome._

(End.)

**A/N: **_**Yes they know each other. And Yes Sesshomaru is indeed a Inuyoukai. **__But…He has a __**special case**__. Hopefully you'll find out soon what that special case is. Because __**I Can't Tell You!**_

**_Sorry If It Was A Bit Or A Lot Of Bit Confusing. Lol_**

_Alright__**. Thank you for Following, Favoriting, Reviewing, And Last but Definitely not Least Reading. **_

_I'll See You All On The Next Update._

_**Please Review!**_

_**P.S.: **__I Have a New Story! It's called __**Healing a Traumatized Heart! **__I would love it if You All Would Be So Kind Enough To Read It. Hell You Might Even Like It! So give it A Go! And…For Those Who Are Reading My Story __**Seduction Is A Girls Best Friend**__, I Would Love It If You Could Possibly Suggest A Song That Kagome Could Sing. It Would Help Very Much If You Could, It Would Cut Update Time In Half!_

_**Okay That's It, Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Don't own Inuyasha.**_

_(Review of previous chapter)_

"_Okay, Kagome. Let's start the tour!" Midoriko stepped from behind the counter and stood near Kagome who nodded her agreement. "Alright, let's go!"_

_Midoriko led Kagome down a hall, that was decorated similarly to the one she walked through when she came in. They walked down the hall in silence, it was nice for Kagome, the quiet walk gave her time to clear her mind and think about the tour of Paradise Apartments. Would it truly be paradise?_

'_She is cute! I was right!' Midoriko thought to herself. 'If I dare say, she is very beautiful, sexy even! Ooh Sesshomaru is gonna be enraptured by this one! I hope she decides to stay here, maybe then Sesshomaru could stop having to survive that way. Maybe she'll be able to get to him like no other could. Well it's not good to hope so much, but I can't help it!'_

_They finally reached a set of metal doors when Midoriko turned and smiled for the umpteenth time that evening. 'I better give her the best tour I have ever given! For Sesshomaru!' "Okay! Here we are! You, Kagome are about to see the paradise in Paradise Apartments!" She spoke with such enthusiasm that even Kagome became excited. Midoriko placed her hands on the doors and pushed to reveal the most beautiful garden she had ever seen._

"_Welcome to Paradise Apartments!"_

_He pulled out a pendant that had a clasp that kept it from opening without it's wearer's permission. He placed the pendant right next to him heart, thinking of his mother before opening it. On the left there was a picture of his mother who was holding him at the age of 5 months, he was a rather cubby baby if did say so himself. And on the left, there was an engraving similar to the one on the bottom of the chest. It read:_

_'My dearest Sesshomaru…I'll always be there for you. _

_Maybe not when you want me but when it matters most…_

_When you need me._

_I love you._

_-Mommy'_

_Sesshomaru smiled and placed the cool metal of the pendant to his silk-like lips. But then he smelt something wonderful. Something familiar, something that tightened his chest and blurred his brain with conflicted feelings._

_He smelled French vanilla and fresh picked strawberries. He smelled…_

_Kagome._

_(End of Review, Proceed to Story)_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Unwanted…**_

_**Unloved…**_

_**Unworthy...**_

_**Abandoned…**_

_** Denied…**_

_**Disgusting...**_

_**Bastard…**_

_** Betrayed…**_

**_Nothing..._**

Sesshomaru's mind whispered. The incomprehensible words penetrating his skull. The words said at different points along his short timeline of life events. All echoed within the walls of his brain bouncing along the cells and coercing the usually hidden emotion from it's long appointed prison. _Sadness._

Tears welled within his eyes. They stung, not used to the increase of liquid within their almond shaped confines. He blinked trying to remove them, with no avail. The damn things wouldn't stop. He felt like a young boy again, shedding tears for the stupidest of things…

'_It's okay to cry Sesshomaru…' _Her young heart shaped invaded his mind. Her smile burned behind his eyelids long ago…Her arms incased him in his mind. He could still feel her warmth, though it's been years since he had been held…by anyone, especially by her.

Her words rung in his head. Her scent overwhelming his senses, all of his thoughts ran together. Mixing present and past, somehow making sense but also not making sense at the same time. Confusion snaked into his mind wrapping around the comprehendible words and spreading like a virus in a sea of healthy cells. A crease in his brow grew, the tears in his eyes began to streak his face.

'_Why am I feeling this way…?' _He managed to make up a single willing understandable thought amongst the aching confusion within his mind. A question that he, himself, couldn't answer.

'_I cry too Sesshomaru…'_

_ '…I cry for you'_

Thought after thought morphed into a memory. A memory filled with _her_, _her _scent, _her_ voice, _her_ face. It drove him crazy that this one girl could cause such a rupture in his demeanor. She could penetrate his brain and cause a total meltdown of his long since developed coolness, the icy walls he erected because of her, and the worst part was that every word, sight, and touch he recalled was of the past…Not the present. They were nearly over a decade old and they were just as fresh as if they were yesterday. Just like the wounds upon his heart and soul.

But all in all, she wasn't just a girl. She was Kagome…his ex-best friend. The girl who was present in most of his boyhood memories…well the good ones anyway. Though now even the cheerful and beautiful memories now seemed tainted and sad. They brought him pain and remorse rather than smiles and laughter. There were no good memories…anymore.

Sesshomaru reached up and swiped his face, successfully clearing it of tears. Sesshomaru sat down on his sofa, the locket clutched in his now slightly sweaty palms.

'_Kagome…'_

Sesshomaru looked at his ceiling, it was a plain dull white color, a huge contrast to his red trimmed golden painted walls.

Her scent brought back so many memories. The ones before and after she left. His head hummed, the sound of his heart beat and the blood pumping throughout his veins was all he heard. The smell of his own tears and Kagome's scent was the only things that filled his nose.

'_Why…?'_

Was the main question within his mind. It was the heading to many other questions that were branched from that one single word. All thought contained within one tiny partition of his brain, it throbbed there and it slowly spread throughout his skull causing a headache. He clenched his teeth, closed his eyes tight, they still stung slightly with the tears. He pinched the area between his eyes and shook his head, momentarily ridding himself of the present walk down memory lane that he wasn't so willing to take at the moment.

He sighed. He needed some air. His somewhat large apartment suddenly felt suffocating.

Quickly he stood and approached the door, sliding his hand over the knob and unlocking it, he twisted it within his sweaty palms, opening the portal only to take two steps out of it and run into something hard…or maybe _someone?_

_**(S.P.A.L Interval)**_

"Wow!" Kagome's mouth hung open as her eyes took in the garden before her. It was so beautiful!

There was an assortment of different colors of flowers, rare plants, benches, and many more things her brain had yet to memorize. The garden was divine, the scent of jasmine and honeysuckle hung in the air. It was so calming and it cleared her mind, and calmed her previously stressed nerves. The flowers seemed to be arranged by color, sort of like a rainbow on earth. The light in the garden came from above and touched the petals of the flowers, some were still wet from their watering, the crystalline water shined upon the petals like diamonds making it beautiful. It was paradise.

Midoriko stepped forward stand on a step that lead to a gigantic tree in the center of the garden. _'She's already captivated. I'm glad.' _Midoriko let a secretive smile, filled with mirth and happiness as she gazed at Kagome's child-like curiosity unfolding, with her radiant smile beaming as brightly as the sun and wide curious eyes gazing at everything in amazement and wonder. She cleared her throat successfully gaining Kagome's attention. Midoriko winked at Kagome and giggled lightly, and Kagome blushed lightly slightly embarrassed at being caught ogling.

"This…" Midoriko started as she swept her hand through the air as if showcasing a display or on a game show displaying the prizes. "…is our main attraction here at Paradise Apartments. Our lady Kaede Jenji the owner of Paradise Apartments, inherited this garden from her parents and them from their parents and so on and so forth. This Garden has been in her family for generations." She smiled. "After a few decades she decided to build an apartment complex around it, so people could have a place to live while enjoying a beautiful garden at the same time."

Kagome looked around with awe once again, as she let the words sink in. It was indeed a very impressionable garden. "Does it have a name?" Kagome asked somewhat dreamily. Her previous embarrassment forgotten and replaced with the same curiosity that she held earlier. Kagome always enjoyed gardens, they were a beauty that she loved to see. Gardens were a love that she and her father once shared.

Midoriko nodded and glanced around as she too took in the beauty of the garden, giggling to herself and taking a deep breath. "Hai. The name of the garden is the Seeds of the Goshinboku. Named after the Goshinboku. The gigantic tree in the middle of the garden…" Kagome glanced at the tree, slightly entranced by it, the tree seemed to speak to her, as if it had been waiting for her to just touch it. Midoriko's words streamed into her ears before she could go to the tree that entranced her so.

"…It is said that the tree is the source of the life in the gardens, everything that is planted near it grows. It is as if the tree itself is filled with the magic of life."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep inhale. _'Mmm…I could get used to this…it's so refreshing and calm.' _She looked around examining the garden before her once again, taking in the beauty. She looked up and noticed there wasn't a ceiling.

"Umm…Midoriko, why isn't there a ceiling?" Kagome asked her gaze casually shifting towards the receptionist.

"The plants need sunlight and water. Since the garden is in the center of an apartment building. We used the next best thing. Of course the absence of a ceiling doesn't effect the rest of the apartments so don't worry." Midoriko explained. "Now let's move on." She said now back into tour guide mode. Kagome nodded and listened to Midoriko.

"There…" Midoriko pointed to her right, revealing a somewhat small Koi pond, that was large enough to have a bridge that led to a pathway edged by flowers that ended at a door. "…That pathway leads to the east-wing of Paradise Apartments. Each wing of the building can hold up to 25 single-living residents. There are three wings of Paradise Apartments. The east-wing, the west-wing, and the south-wing." Midoriko pointed to her left, towards another pathway that held a small pond and a flower laced walkway. "That is the path to the west-wing of Paradise Apartments. And behind me is the path to the south-wing."

Kagome nodded processing the information Midoriko was giving her. Midoriko looked at Kagome with shining Amethyst orbs. _'I hope she's enjoying this tour, I really think she can help Sesshomaru. Oh Kami, please let this happen!' _Midoriko silently pleaded to the heavens.

"So! How about we visit the west-wing first, hm?" Kagome nodded and followed the older woman.

_**(Interval)**_

Midoriko was halfway through the tour of the West-wing, she passed Sesshomaru's room twice. She wanted him to coincidentally walk out of his room and forcibly meet Kagome so they could hit it off and start dating. Sesshomaru's live depended on it. Midoriko knew that he was selling his sexual favors to women so he could pay his way through college and pay his rent as well. It wasn't safe for his health or reputation. Sesshomaru was destined for great things and in the future someone would dig up his past in order to bring him down. Midoriko didn't want that to happen, Sesshomaru was like a brother to her. Kagome could help him, how she knew? Her instincts told her so and Midoriko always trusted her instincts.

Kagome was fascinated with the West-wing. It already felt like home, she didn't want to see the other areas of Paradise Apartments. She felt just fine right there in the West-wing. Kagome opened her mouth to tell Midoriko just that when she noticed that she was falling, and her arm was hurting. Was she. . .pushed? Had she not seen someone coming?

Kagome shook her head, and cleared her vision. Then she heard a smooth, deep, baritone voice say something. She looked up at the source with the intention of asking them to repeat themselves. But what she saw shocked her. She saw someone that she never thought she would ever see again. She saw, Sesshomaru. Her eyes widened, as they stared at each other.

Midoriko was internally rejoicing as she smiled at the scene. She walked over to Sesshomaru and Kagome. "Oh, hey Sesshomaru. This is the new person that I was telling you about, Kagome. Wasn't I right? She's so cute!" Midoriko hadn't noticed that her word fell on deaf ears. They were too shocked at the unexpected reuniting that occurred.

Kagome finally stood on her feet, her eyes still locked with Sesshomaru. She smiled slightly, taking a half step closer to him. "Long time no see, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's expression changed from shock to bitter indifference. "Kagome." His voice was cold, and it stung Kagome. She was happy to see him after all these years, but maybe he wasn't happy to see her too.

Kagome looked down. "So, do you live here?" She asked hesitantly, she didn't like his tone, the last time he sounded like that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hn." He was being cold unnecessarily, he knew. But he couldn't help it. Something within him told him to hide everything from her, to not let her in again because she was going to leave him, and break him once and for all.

Kagome sighed and looked at Midoriko. "I'm ready, I'd rather not stay here any longer. How about we go do the paper work." Midoriko nodded, seeing the tension between them grow. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Nice seeing you Sesshomaru." She forced a smile on her face, trying to hide the pain she felt within, she looked down at the ground as they began to well with her tears before she turned and followed Midoriko back to her desk.

Sesshomaru sighed an shook his head, she forced that last smile, he knew. He could smell the salt of her tears, that she held in. Kagome was still the same, hiding what she felt behind a dazzling smile, turning away before tears streamed down her face. But Sesshomaru could see through that, he always could. Now he saw that he hurt her, and he couldn't feel like a bigger _idiot. _He turned and went back inside his apartment, giving up on his head getting any clearer or getting air that wouldn't be spoiled by his even more sour mood. He was never good when it came to Kagome. He was always cold, and stubborn. To prideful to allow her in.

How _shameful_ he was.

_**(Interval)**_

'_You can move in, just wait a couple of days for us to finalize this paperwork and you'll be our newest resident, Kagome. Welcome to Paradise apartments, we'll enjoy having you.'_

The image of Midoriko's calm, smiling face faded as her mind went back to the event that she disliked thinking about the most, her interaction with Sesshomaru. Her brain never succumbing to her _any_ of her many attempts at trying to stop it.

Kagome sighed and turned over on her bed. A lot of things happened today. The main event currently bouncing across her brain was the encounter between her and Sesshomaru. He was so cold to her. She supposed it was only natural, considering the way she treated him in the past. Leaving him alone to suffer.

He was her best friend, and even though her father was dying, she knew his father was abusive towards Sesshomaru. His mother protected him while she could, but his father always found a way to abuse him, to leave a new bruise on his body. Kagome knew, and yet she left him alone.

She wished she could go back in time and change it all. Change the things that she had control over, the things she knew she should've done differently, very differently. But she couldn't, she knew. Sesshomaru was permanently scarred. She would just have to find a new way to make things better, to show him she was better than she was. She was a new Kagome. She wanted Sesshomaru back in her life, he was her best friend, and there was no reason why they couldn't be now.

She couldn't change the past but, she could still mold the future. She hoped he would forgive her, hopefully he wasn't still as enraged with her.

She rolled on her back and stared at her ceiling, the music that shot through her walls echoed throughout the room. There was a party tonight in the dormitory. It was a pleasant change from the moaning, groaning, and bed banging she heard on a daily basis.

She was glad that she was finally crossing off an goal that she held for herself. She held a small smile as she thought about that in about two days she was going to be living alone in an apartment that had no sexual noises coming through the wall.

Now her goals were aimed at Sesshomaru. She wanted success, she _needed_ success. She missed her best friend.

_**(Interval)**_

Sesshomaru slid off his shirt as her lips locked with his. She was a kisser, he didn't mind but he preferred clients that weren't as intimate. Her hands roamed his pale skin, mentally counting his toned abs that pressed against her so deliciously.

Sesshomaru kissed down her neck and pressed her against the wall, careful not leave marks as per her request. He unbuttoned her deep purple blouse, skillfully. He tore the fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it over his shoulder. He kissed the tops of her breasts and licked in between them, as she pressed her head against the wall and her long bare pale legs wrapped around his waist. He undid her bra and slid the straps over her shoulders. She placed her finger underneath his chin, closing her silvery gray eyes as his lips met hers.

He rolled her nipple between his fingers, as their tongues battled. She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck while moaning into his hot mouth. He felt good, addictively good. She hadn't had anyone this good in awhile. His touches felt wonderful against her smooth skin. She wanted to moan just from the intense gaze that he held. His mouth kissed down her body expertly, she had no idea how he removed her skirt, and underwear so quickly. She felt his mattress against her back, she opened her eyes and saw him sliding a condom over his hardened member. Her tongue involuntarily darted out and glided over her lips as she gazed upon it.

He shot her a smirk , as he usually did when they watched him. He never really cared about his clients, and they didn't really care about him except for the _'service' _he provided. He pressed his hand beside her head, as he lifted her leg and placed it around his waist. He positioned himself at her dripping entrance before pushing inside, as she arched her back and cried out. He leaned forward as he pushed in further, stretching her slick heat with every inch of him she accepted.

She wrapped her other leg around his waist, as she gripped the sheets beneath her. He thrusted deeply, putting his hands on her hips loosely allowing her to move with him. She moaned loudly, she was on a pleasure trip, if she knew his name she would scream it, he felt so good within her. She bit her lip as he went faster, hitting her sweet spot over and over again. Her burgundy hair was cascaded over the bed, as she threw her head around.

He leaned over her as he thrusted continuously, a bead of sweat slid off his forehead and down his cheek as he moved. She arched up and placed her arms around him, and locked his lips in a kiss. She held the kiss for a few moments before breaking away, panting at the loss of breath. She felt her release getting closer. It was pooling in her abdomen, and spreading throughout her veins like fire, the pleasure was too much.

"I'm. . . c-coming. . ." she managed to pant out. He nodded and reached down and rubbed her clit. The pleasure from him plus his fingers sent her over the edge. She cried out her orgasm as her walls tightened around his member, luring his release into action. He came inside the plastic casing, panting and supporting himself with his hands placed on either side of the heavily breathing, glowing, woman.

She came down from her high, and looked up at him and smiled. He was the best prostitute that she had ever had, she could even go as far as to say the best man she had ever had.

**_(Interval)_**

Sesshomaru sighed, and walked into his bathroom. The woman left moments ago, and left the money on the counter. He wished he had a less shameful way to make money. He even thought about stripping but he thought about his schoolmates finding their way to the club, and then news would get out that he, the prized Sesshomaru, was cut off by his father and forced to live as if he were a poor man stricken by bad luck.

No, his peers could not know. Also he didn't want Kagome to know about his 'profession' either. Though he hadn't completely forgiven her, he still wanted to be closer to her. He missed her. What would he do if she found out? He hung his head at the thought of the shame he would feel if his very best childhood friend.

Sesshomaru sighed and opened his shower door, reaching for the knob that controlled the water. He needed to burn away his thoughts and the disgust that he felt for himself. He wished he had a father that cared for him, one that was proud of him as his real father was of his half-sibling _Inuyasha_. He half heartedly punched the tiled wall of the shower, as the water soaked his hair and moistened his skin. Tears stung his eyes, once again today. He clenched his fist tightly as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the warmed tile. His eyes were shut tightly.

'_So disgusting, and unworthy.' _His father's words whispered within his mind. He believed his father was right about him. He was worthless and disgusting, he had to earn money by selling his body. He had no friends. They all left him a long time ago. Even though Kagome was here now, he already hurt her today. She may just avoid him now. He would deserved it.

He sighed again and pushed off the wall, wiping his eyes free of escaped tears and grabbing the soap. He began to wash himself, slowly the burning heat of the water stung, but didn't rid him of the thoughts that went through his head. He ran his hands through his hair, and stepped out of the shower.

It was going to be a _long _night.

_**(End.)**_

_**A/N: YUSSS. It's Back! **__I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting. Also if the lemon is a little ehy~ I haven't written one in __**forever**__. Anyway~ I hope you enjoyed it._

_**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. 108 FOLLOWERSSSS OMLLLL**__. A __**HUGE**__ milestone for me. I'm glad y'all like my story! Please review~ Yell at me if you wish. I don't mind. I Deserve It. Ahahaha~ ~Sweat drop~ Well Ta-Ta!_

_**As always, thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and most of all reading!**_


End file.
